The Children of the Dark Lord
by coolcatuui
Summary: Voldemort never killed the Potter twins but all the same Lilly Potter died. 10 Years Later Hesper and Hadrian Riddle Enter Hogwarts with their friends. know there turning it upside and all to make sure that the dark side wins. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_An: to those of you that read my Percy Jackson fanfiction don't worry I haven't quit. I'll be back on it y next week._

**The children of the dark lord:**

**Chapter 1: Cassandra and the Twins**

It was dark night, but not just any night it was Halloween night, kids were walking all around knocking on other people's door telling trick or treat when the door was opened for them.

"How annoying." came a voice and not one of happiness either. A man was walking along the roads sneering at all the little children. The man had icy blue eyes, thick dark hair that reached his shoulder. High cheek bones and an acrostic face his looks made women and men throw themselves at him. But at this very moment he was wearing a glamour that covered is beautiful face with a snake like mask with blood red eyes. This man was the infamous Lord Voldemort, but to his friends-yes friends-he was known as Tom Riddle. You see Tom Riddle did have a conscious and emotion he just never showed it to the outside world.

"Oh come on Tom." came another voice this one more pleasant but filled with a little bit of mischief. This man's face was covered with a white mask so all you could see was his blue eyes which were also filled with mischief.

"Why did you decide to come with me anyway?"

"Oh no reason Tom I just wanted to see my godchildren and maybe kill a rat while I'm at it. Seriously Tom I don't understand why you still keep that piece shot alive, it's obvious that the first chance he gets he'll betray us and our cause. "

"Oh don't worry my friend after tonight you can have all the fun you want with the little rat. "said dark lord as they reached their destination. The closer they got the more voices they could hear, laughter was coming from the home.

"Aww they don't know they're going to die today. "said the masked man just as lord Voldemort blasted the door open.

"Lily take the twins and go, his here "shouted a man with hazel eyes covered by thick black glasses that were asked, he was covering for a woman with red hair running up the stairs.

"James Potter." hissed the dark lord. "I have no patience for this, move or become one of the many lives I've sent to the after live."

"Never in fact today we'll be the end of your rein...Ahhhhhh"he was cut off when of when the masked man sent a _crucio_ at home.

"I'm sorry my Lord but the sound of his voice was grating on my nerves."

"Umm don't mind me, enjoy yourself, but live him to alive I want the pleasure of killing home his mine, but for know I'll settle on a red hair." smirked the dark lord as he followed the trail of the red hair.

As the dark lord glided up thought the house he could feel two very different type of magic, but both strong coming from a room hiding away from normal eyes. And again the door was blasted open.

"No not my children kill me instead." came the cowering form of Lily Potter.

"Step aside silly girl." came the smooth crisp voice of the dark lord.

"Never, kill me please just let my children go."

"Oh how sad another life lost to stupidity. _Avendra Kendra_"

Lord Voldemort watched impassively as Lily Potter fell silently to the floor. Walking over the dead body the, Dark Lord and headed towards a crib that held the form of two magical children. The male twins magic was colder almost like his own realized Lord Voldemort, while the females magic was warmer but it felt like if you got to close to it you could get born. As if they felt the strong magic of the man before them but twins woke looking at the Dark Lord with unnerving green eyes the same color as the spell he used to end their mothers life. With no experience at all the Dark Lord took both children into hair arms watching as the both snuggled up to him like he was there father from the very beginning, a small smile reached his face as both twins fell into deep slumber.

"My children you will be raised the right way not the way does foolish light wizards wanted to raise you but the way of the Dark the way of the strong."

"of course the will Tom they are your children after all." came the voice of the masked man.

"Yes you're right." He said handing the twins to the masked man as he created two on moving blood duplicates of the twins."I believe it's time for as to go. Dumbledore will be here any minute." and with that the two men apparated out of the building living an almost dead James Potter and a dead Lily Potter, while also changing the life of everybody in the wizarding world.

If you were looking for the perfect home than Riddle Mansion is the place for you. A Victorian style mansion in the middle of a huge field surrounded by huge trees. Standing at the front of this beautiful home was an equally beautiful woman. She had full shoulder length hair and blue eyes that seen to always be up to something. When she saw the two men arrive she ran to them throwing herself upon the dark lord. Yes I said it hair woman had the nerves to hug the Dark Lord but there is a very good reason why. She's the dark lord's sister but that's a story for another time.

"Hey don't I get hug." said the mask man but this time he didn't have his mask on so he was able to handle the uptake of soft plum lips on his. When the light people final you could final see the face of the mask man and if you we're on the light side they would have died of sunrise because there in all his glory was the one and only Sirius Black, they so caller black sheep of the black family, boy we're they wrong.

"If you two are done trying make me regurgitate my lunch than I would like to enter the house so that my children do not freeze to death."

"So these are my new niece and nephew" said Cassandra as she took a look at the twins being who's in her brother's arm. She smiled known that the two little beats would grow up to be one of the most powerful people in the world if she had anything to do with it. "and with don't want that do we. Let's go Severus is already ready with the potion all we need is there blood."

"Great, we'll do the blood adoption tomorrow than we first have to get this two settlers than." said Voldemort as he walked into his home. "After the adoption is done I will meet with the inner circle. I will see the two of you there. Goodnight"


	2. Chapter 2: The Letters

Chapter 2: Birthdays

In one of the rooms in Riddle Manor you laid in young boy with long raven hair spread around making him look like an angel, covering him was satin silk cover, he was sleeping soundly but he wasn't prepared for his sleep to be ruined. Slow the door to his room opened and somebody tiptoes into his room.

"Ahgg" came the beautiful voice of one Hadrian Damien Riddle. "Hesper why'd you wake me up like that." said Hadrian as he looked see the young girl that had jumped on him.

"I couldn't sleep it already our birthday, what if we don't get in, and all of our friend's do." said Hesper.

Hadrian sighed, it was uncommon for either of them to show weakness even to each other and the only time they did so was when they're very worried about something.

"Then they would be losing two very special children." came a voice at the door making the twins jump. Standing at the door was Tom Riddle himself. Walking -more like gliding- towards his children Tom settled his self upon his son's bed and took both children into his arm. "Hogwarts would be missing out on two very special children, besides I think all the things you've learned throughout your life qualifies you and your brother to teach at Hogwarts, forget being students there." he said earning him twin giggles to reach his war.

"Thank you father." said Hesper snuggling closer towards her father, the warmth radiating from him caused her to feel sleep. "I love you." she said finally allowing herself to fall asleep.

"Yeah thanks dad, I didn't know what to say there." said Hadrian as he slowly followed twins lead.

"It's fine Hadrian, now go to sleep you don't want to be too tired that you miss your own birthday party do you."

"Don't go, sleep with us tonight." said Hadrian as his father started to leave the room.

"Why not." shrugged the dark lord. Voldemort carefully shift Hesper to the side so that he was able to lie down comfortably between his twins.

The Next day-

"_CRUCIO!" _exclaimed the man seated on a throne-like-chair, causing the man on the floor to writhe and scream in pain. The others gathered in the large chamber watched in disgust as the condemned man failed to even show his worth by resisting the urge to beg like a common wizard. After a full minute, the curse was let up, leaving the man a crumpled heap on the floor, whimpering like a sick child.

"If there is one thing I hate the most, it's having to repeat myself over and over again, Jon. Either you tell me honestly where your loyalties lie or pay the consequences for your betrayal."

"My Lord … I beg you … have mercy …." the man called Jon cried, groping the robes of the man that led like an iron vice.

"I am merciful, Rogers, many Death Eaters can attest to that. But unfortunately for you, my mercy will get you nowhere." However before the Dark Lord could even cast the curse that would end the pathetic man's life, the man was already screaming. Initially, he thought the man was being over eager about being tortured that it almost made him want to laugh but then blood slowly started seeping out from every possible opening found on the man and he knew immediately what was happening; for there was only two children in England who could take pleasure in seeing blood, tons and tons of blood. But, except for a small few, the other Death Eaters didn't seem to realize that whatever was happening was not the doing of their Lord and shuddered in fear.

"Hadrian, Hesper that's enough you two." Called out the dark lord as the crowd of death eaters separated to reveal two children. "How many times have I told you two not to come into a deatheater meeting unless you have my permission?"

"Umm I lost count at the hundredth time you told us." said Hadrian as he walked barefooted slowly up to the front, his sister skipping besides him an excited gleam in his eyes. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Besides you also said that as soon as our Hogwarts letter came in that we shouldn't open it until we've shown you." Said Hesper excitedly she reached her father she was wearing a blue summer dress and unlike her brother she had no robes on.

"So your Hogwarts letter as finally arrived." questioned the dark lord.

"Yes" answered both twins at the same time.

"I see, everybody dismiss, Lucius Severus stay, Cassandra go get your husband." ordered the Dark Lord as he took the Hogwarts letter away from the twins.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock of the Wizengament, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock of the Wizengament, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Riddle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The Dark Lord snorted when he saw all of Dumbledore's titles, "I see the wizarding world still believe that the goat is God's gift to wizards."

"That's just something you'll have to change right father." said Hadrian. The Dark lord turned around to see his children-his twins- looking at him with so much fate he was sure that he could destroy the world just to rebuild it so they can rule it.

"Yes, it seems I will." drawled the Dark Lord, "But not alone"


End file.
